


From Sea to the Moon

by justmariamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bottom Michael, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Michael, Sea God Benny, Sexual Content, Top Benny, Wing Kink, Winged Folk Michael, a bit - Freeform, it turned out disgustingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmariamay/pseuds/justmariamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny met Michael on a lonely pier and since then always came back, no matter how far the sea took him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Sea to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bottom!Michael week on tumblr. I know, weird ship, but I promise it works!

Once upon a time there was a sea god, who sailed the ocean. Benny was his name, name from mortal past. He stole the crescent moon from the sky and lowered it on the waves like a boat. He crafted a paddle from the olive tree. With every night tide he came closer to the shore, called by the light of pharos. There was port town, lively even at night, loud with sailors' songs and girls' laughter. Often Benny would come to a barrel house and loudly tell stories of treasures, sea monsters and mysterious lands overseas, promising wealth and glory to every brave and ambitious heart. Never once he lied. Never once he said it would be easy. Who if not him would know how many dangers stalk the sea, under and above water equally. It never stopped men though. And they offered him sacrifices, which he accepted with respect.

One night he noticed a lonely pier not too far from the town. Or rather he noticed light that illuminated it in the dark of impenetrable night. White pure and ghostly light. His silver boat floated closer and he saw lonely figure in ethereal robes framed by big white wings. The sight caught his breath and he hurried to avert his eyes. He didn't approach the pier that night. Nor did he the next. For whole month he had crossed water not far from pier on his way to the town. There he asked an old boniface about that pier and the one who was always there.

"Ah, that one... The one you saw is a son of winged folk, from mountains. They are gods, people are not supposed to associate with them. Never come near him, son, he'll bring you bad luck..." told him the old man with white beard.

Another man at the counter added slurring his words:

"E's ah monster... E'll kill ya..."

It only made sea god more curious. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't a human. He had been once, not too long ago, but he didn't remember much. And one night he finally moored to the old pier and tied his moon to it. Just in case he took his sabre with him. Old wooden planks creaked under his feet but figure stood still like a statue, only wind played with white feathers and shoulder length black hair. Benny came closer and stood beside winged stranger.

The creature indeed was unearthly: white flawless skin that emitted bright light, white wings embroidered with golden streaks, even smell was white. Stranger smelt like purest snow in the north-polar parts of the ocean. Black hair, eyebrows and lashes made contrast with otherwise paleness. But whiteness wasn't sickly, nothing fragile was about him. He was almost as tall as Benny, maybe just as strong despite lean built. Nothing exactly monstrous was about him, but size of those wings, sharp looking nails and bloody spots covering his once perfectly white airy robes.

"Are you here to kill me too?" the winged thing never tore his watchful eyes from the horizon, behind every word Benny heard quiet golden ringing. 

"No," Benny liked the challenge, but stranger was obiously not in the mood. "I see you here every night. Are you waiting for someone?" Benny asked beautiful creature.

"He promised he would come back soon."

"When?" young see god couldn't help but ask. Judging by black circles around jaded green eyes it was quite a while. The only answer was silence and Benny asked again: "When did he sail off?"

"It will be twenty years in two days," words were hollow as an empty ship hold.

"And you are still here," it's not a question. 

"I promised I would wait."

Benny didn't know if he should admire or laugh at such loyalty. But any laugh would die at the sight of single tear that rolled down pale cheek. Benny had to hold his tongue because without doubt the winged creature knew everything he had to say about that. In silence Benny got back to his boat and sailed back to the sea. 

It had been another month before Benny came back to that pier and it seemed like stranger hadn't moved an inch from the spot he'd been standing on. Benny sat down at his bare feet and looked up.

"Name's Benny. What's yours?"

Winged man finally spared him a glance and tiny smile touched his bloodless lips. 

"Call me Michael," a mere whisper accompanied again with golden ringing.

"You are far from home, Michael," mused Benny lightly touching his feathers, they were sharp as knives. 

"Aren't we all?" a bitter laugh made Benny's skin tingle. Michael was right. Benny didn't have home, only sea and eternity. Even moon was far from home by his own grace. But it was the best boat he ever had, unsinkable. 

"Is it because you chose a human?" Benny didn't have to ask, this much was obvious. 

"Chose?" echoed Michael, "No, it wasn't a choice. It was destiny, we were made for each other." 

Benny just shook his head in disbelief. But he could relate. There had been that woman on far southern shore. Andrea, with oily bronze skin and bewitching eyes. And she was no more. And Michael's beloved was gone as well. Sure Benny grieved for her at first, but he let go soon enough. And Michael had been standing here for twenty years, never sleeping, never closing his big sad eyes. He would wait for twenty more before he accepted the truth. Sea had a habite to take without giving back. 

With that Benny left. He didn't return for three years.

The storm was raging and he struggled with ropes before he safely tied up his boat to the pier. Michael was still there. It gave as much sadness as joy to Benny's heart. The sight of blustering nature seemed to hypnotize winged prince. Benny made his way through the rain wall and sat down hanging legs down from the pier. Michael looked down and smiled at him. He remembered Benny. Then he silently raised his left wing and bent it above Benny's head, making a shelter. Benny's laugh was overcame by thunder. Storm didn't bother him, but any sailor should accept a shelter with gratitude. Obeying sudden impulse sea god grabbed Michael's pale hand to make him sit down too. He wasn't surprised that hand was cold as ice, but he didn't expect to feel roughness on that palm. They sat in silence, hand in hand, watching black raging sea under black raging sky and blue lightning like a swift needle sewing them together. Storm raved itself out before dawn. Before dawn Benny was gone.

He had been sailing the ocean for five more years before wind in his sails brought him back to the pier. To Michael. Michael was waiting. And it stung that he wasn't waiting for Benny. 

Benny sang cheerful sailor song, then another one, cruder, but it made Michael laugh. It was a reward much bigger than golden coins. 

"Now your turn," Benny put his big hands on Michael's shoulders. 

"Turn to do what?" asked Michael still a little breathless from laughter. 

"To sing of course! It's a common courtesy!"

Michael's smile turned sad but he took a breath and... Benny regretted his request. Not because Michael couldn't sing, his voice was magical. Not because the song was bad, Benny had no idea what it was about for it was in foreign tongue. He regretted it because this song haunted him for seven years before he found his way back here. 

The sunset colored Michael's white wings golden and scarlet and Benny couldn't look away. It was the first night they talked so much. Benny was telling him about the lands he'd been to and people he met there, about miracles and calamities, about strange folk that lived in the sea on their rafts, about stars that could show sailors the way, about place where night could last for half a year. Michael in his turn told him of his home, of castle in the clouds and his family that would never have him back. 

"Do you regret leaving them?" 

"I regret nothing," said Michael quietly, "but I miss them." Then he set his eyes on the horizon once again and wondered:

"Do you think my wings are strong enough to take me to another shore?"

Benny was taken aback. 

"You finally want to leave?" Benny didn't want Michael to leave, no matter how selfish it was.

"I do. But I can't. Not yet anyway. I'll have to one day." 

Before Benny sailed off he told Michael he would come back. He didn't know why he'd done it. He just did and Michael just nodded. 

Benny reached the lands he'd never been to, visited familiar and unfamiliar ports and there was a rare minute he could stop thinking about winged creature with cloak of sadness and crown of hoarfrost in pitch-black hair. He saw Michael's eyes in turned green sea, heard rustle of wings in the music of waves, every time someone would pour down the coins from their purses on the table in barrel houses he imagined Michael's laughter. He turned down every girl and boy that would like to spend night with him, which never happened before. He wanted to come back. He really did. He forgot how.  Sometimes he felt like he confused air with water, and this is why he got lost again and again. Maybe his boat decided to return home and took him along. Stars were mute and didn't show him the way, they were unfamiliar to him, alien stars. He had to get very far from... home? But he didn't have home. And he didn't have Michael. Still, this longing was gnawing at him like insatiable worm. But Benny didn't even try to forget. He could if he would. But he didn't want to. And he believed the storms would lead him back.

Somewhere in the salt water desert a vision came to him. Or a dream. Maybe a memory from the past life. A big ship, pitching under his feet after he climbed aboard with a dead weight on his shoulders. A drunk comrade. He wasn’t too sober himself.

_"Benny, just look at that thing! I'd say it would make a great boat!"_

_"Buddy, you're drunk..."_

_"So are you! But just imagine coming home in that! Your kids would be over the moon! Literally!"_

...

Fifteen years... fifteen years it took to moor at that pier again. The moon wallowed. The planks creaked. Michael reached his hand and helped Benny out of his boat. The smile he gave him was brighter than the moon on the water. Michael looked different, he cut his hair short and instead of old dirty robes he wore only pair of pants. Benny didn't let go of his hand as he stood right in front of him. Michael looked at him confused. Squeezing the smaller hand in his Benny said:

"You realize that he's not coming back?"

"I do. I stopped waiting for him years ago. Why?" Michael's sadness was still there, but less heavy.

"Why are you still here then?" 

"I've been waiting for you. You said you'd come back," Michael answered as if it was most obvious thing in the world. 

Well it wasn't, even if Benny it was the answer he was hoping for. Benny suddenly realized that if he chose to forget Michael he would have condemned this gentle, beautiful, loyal and sincere soul into life of loneliness. Because Michael knew Benny was immortal and he... he would wait forever. Benny was ashamed and... happy, like never before. Benny was crying as he fell to his knees. He covered cold hands, wrists and lower arms with hot kisses. He looked up and with joy saw that pale face was touched by pink blush. 

"Benny..." Oh, how Benny missed this voice. 

Benny wrapped his strong arms around Michael's legs, nuzzled hard stomach and whispered:

"Just say the word. One word, Michael, and I'll leave and never come back again," it would hurt, but he will take it.

"Wh-Why wouldn't I want you to come back? You became my first friend since I left my home with Dean," a shade of desperation was hiding there.

Dean... sounded familiar. But he probably met few dozens of Deans on his way.

"I want to be your friend, but I also want to be so much more than that," next words left his mouth surprisingly easy, "I love you, Michael."

He wasn't supposed to. Sea was his only passion, his wife, his sister, his mother. He knows that once sea called him, he would come and get lost in it again. But what sailor wouldn't dream of solid earth under their feet or at least pharos' light in the distance? 

Michael tilted his head and looked away. Benny's heart sank. He didn't have right to ask for this in the first place. But Michael was only constant in his life, his beacon and anchor. He would hate to say goodbye. He would hate to lose him.

"If you promise to come back, I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to," ghosted above his head.

 _What?_ Benny couldn't believe it. Who would wait forever? Who would wait forever for _him_ , who is fickle like sea? Michael would. Despite not moving away from this pier for years, he walked his own path strewn with pieces of his own heart. With determination Benny said:

"I'm not leaving. Not today. Not tomorrow."

"You can't stay," Michael shakes his head. Yes, stupid rules, made by stupid universe or whoever is in charge of it.

"I'll need a new boat first to do that," it wasn't cheating. Or maybe it was, but Benny couldn't care less. 

He stood up and rushed to his boat ignoring Michael's wide eyes. He dropped his things on the pier, broke the paddle inf half, then took out his sabre and cut of the rope tying his silver shallop up and dropped it back carelessly. Then he hurried back, took Michael's hand and together they ran to the edge of the pier. Together they watched the crescent boat floating deeper into the night and then it started rising up. It was a wonderful sight. Benny loved his boat, but he missed seeing moon in the dark sky. It rose little by little from black water, too slowly.

Michael gently detached his fingers from Benny's and covered his mouth with both hands. Benny wouldn't be surprised if Michael started clapping: so much childish wonder in his eyes. But yes, moon hadn't been up there for half-a-century.  

"How did you manage to take it down?" breathed out Michael.

"Damn if I remember, darling. I was drunk as a lord," he grumbled not too happy admitting it. 

Michael laughed into his hands. Then he threw arms around Benny's neck and rested his chin on god's shoulder. Benny returned embrace with force, not measuring his strength. Michael wasn't fragile mortal and he didn't have empty bird bones. Cold burnt through Benny's crusty from salt water shirt, but he didn't mind, he wasn't the warmest creature in all seven seas himself. White skin was like frozen silk under his fingers as he rode them up and down Michael's sides. 

"Wonder if I can make you warmer," he murmured.

"I'm not cold," replied Michael but pressed himself even closer to the sea god and rubbed his cheek to Benny's beard. "But you certainly can try."

It didn’t sound seductive at all. More like indulgence, a permission. Not even a big one. Maybe it wasn’t for Michael. Benny didn’t know Michael’s kind, didn’t even know Michael that well. But this riddle was yet to be read.

Michael stepped back, hands slid down Benny’s shoulders to his broad chest. Smile was small and genuine, and Benny leaned closer to find out if it tasted like snow too. It didn't. Michael's lips were chapped like his from the wind, his breath burned Benny's mouth with fire. Benny raised his hands to the base of Michael's wings where feathers were soft and caressed them as their mouths finally joined.

Cold on the outside... Andrea was like that, she seemed like an arrogant princess at first, but that was only mask hiding woman with a big and brave heart. When he was kissing Andrea he felt human again. But when he was kissing Michael he felt like a god he really was. Benny didn't hold back. Doubtfully Michael would let him do anything he was against to. So sea god gripped at wings hard and the gasp Michael let out into his mouth said he was doing fine. Growing bolder Benny pushed his tongue between white teeth. He kissed winged man with reverence he deserved. Michael was passive but not for long, soon Benny felt sharp nails digging into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Honestly, Benny wouldn't mind if Michael just ripped it to shreds. But Michael obviously was above it. 

Benny didn't stop kisses, trailing them down Michael's refined jaw and down his neck to white strong shoulders. Benny fought the temptation to bite and draw blood. He wished to know how Michael's blood would taste on his tongue, what smell would it have. But for that moment he was content with frosty smooth skin, it was new, unique, unexplored. He didn't think about others who had tasted it before him. It rarely matters who's first. Matters who'll be the very last. Desire between them was evident. But... it would be just rude to take Michael on these wet creaking planks. Benny was a sailor, but wasn't a brute. 

He led Michael down from the pier to the small secluded beach on the way taking tiger skin he got on one of his 'shore leaves', because sand wasn't much fun. Michael now and then looked up at the moon, the only witness to all of their dates. 

They stopped not far from water, Benny dropped the pelt and started stripping down without words, Michael got out of his only piece of cloth quickly and sat down on soft fur letting his wings trail along the ground. And damn he managed to look modest even stark naked. It was disappointing and exciting at the same time that nothing sinful was about his beauty. More like Michael wore his skin like it was casual clothing, with quiet confidence and ease. Benny met a lot of shameless people, ready to bed with anyone. But Michael was nothing like them because he barely took a look at Benny's own body, he looked him in the eyes smiling. But Michael was much less human than Benny. And he inspired in god a different kind of passion, not easily satisfied.

Benny sat beside his new found love and before he could ask Michael put a finger on his lips, took his face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. Then he whispered against Benny's lips:

"Thank you for finding me, for not being afraid of me, for being my friend, for coming back to me... for loving me."

And Benny knew he meant for Michael as much as Michael meant to him, someone to hold onto, someone to trust. Someone to trust his heart to. Benny didn't know if he deserved it, but when had love been about deserving?

"I do love you. Let me show you how much."

And Benny sealed the kiss that wasn't speaking loud, but saying much more than any words. Benny caressed short black hair and white wings, storm was rising in his chest. He moved to seat on his knees and pulled Michael on his laps. Mesmerized he watched Michael's wings rising up. He trailed his right hand down Michael's spine but Michael caught his arm and shook his head lightly, rubbing his nose against Benny's. He pushed himself up a little and slid right onto Benny's already wet hardness, tantalizingly slowly, clutching god's shoulders and bracing his wings around them. Benny moaned into Michael's shoulder from pleasure and anticipation. Michael's heat was almost sizzling, inner warmth contradicting general coldness of pale skin. Michael exhaled and put a kiss on Benny's temple.  Benny moved carefully, patiently, for once not rushing, savoring every moment. Subconsciously he was repeating the rhythm of sea waves, that chided in his ears. They both were quiet, only breath between them, anything louder would destroy the spell the moon above put on them. Benny started massaging the base of wings again and cold arms tightened around him. Michael's emerald eyes glinted and Benny was blinded. He wanted to tell Michael that they would sail away together, that he'd show him the lands where people wouldn't see him as a monster, where he would freely spread his magnificent wings, that he would acquaint Michael with sirens who would teach him happier songs, that... But he was too close to the edge now and Michael encouraged him to jump by kissing him hard and eagerly meeting his thrusts. And Benny finally let go. Michael leaned back but before he could touch himself Benny pushed him down on the fur, sliding out from him and filling vacant space with two thick fingers. Sea god enjoyed having winged prince writhing and shuddering under him. He was kissing hard stomach and up to his chest when he took Michael into his big hand and very soon his lover opened his mouth in voiceless scream. 

Michael was gasping for some time before his breath evened. Only now Benny remembered how exhausted Michael had to be after so many years of vigilance, so kissed corner of half lidded eye and it wasn't long before Michael fell asleep covering them both with his wing. Benny didn't want to sleep, he caressed black hair and listened to the soothing sound of waves. He wouldn't leave Michael here, wouldn't make him wait. He wondered if they could have forever. Forever might be a frightening word, but Benny was never a coward. He doubted Michael was either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs a prequel. Or is it fine the way it is?  
> And feel free to tell me if it sucks, because it just might.


End file.
